I Don't Care
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Another heartache another trust betrayed. Woe is her, the greatest priestess of all time, defeated by a single thing that lead her to her end, her demise.
1. Another Bitter End

Inuyasha / Yu Yu Hakusho

I Don't Care

Chapter 1: Another Bitter End

She left him after all that they had been through. She loved him so much, but after what happened, she felt her heart breaking again. Not for the first time either, only this time it was so much more worst. She ran away again like the person that she was, tired of deluding or staying by his side to be reminded of what happened.

She flew off on the first available flight to another place, unknowing and uncaring once she got her things moved cleanly out of the apartment. She was glad for the fact that he was not there, she did not take much things, leaving things that reminded her of them behind, only the things that she treasured most.

She was gone from his life just like that and he did not notice it until the next day. He had thought her to just be away for just a few hours and coming back to confront him like how she would always do so. He searched for her, at every place that he knows she would go. Her family, unfortunately were nowhere to be in sight, nor was she reachable by phone. He was starting to panic, and to worry.

Every night he slept unease with many thoughts of them together, trying to remember her scent, her body, her everything. He missed her dearly, and regretted what he had done. He remained strong, calm and composed when regarding his work at his step-father's company, managing so many things under him as he climbed up the ladder.

There was never a time did he ever stop thinking about her, stop yearning for her. He had to remain strong and calm if he was ever going to find her, to apologies to her about everything. It was all his fault, and he screwed it up this time.

She cried for so long, so many days, flying off from location to location, never letting anyone know of where she was. It was only about a month or so later that she contacted Shippo her closest friend from long ago, five hundred plus years ago. She thought that she was able to remain compose when she talk to him, but instead broke down over the phone all over again. It just hurts too much, the crushing pain she felt surrounding her heart, as she tried to breathe properly.

He came down to her, leaving behind many things unattended to his assistant. She cried into his chest when he came, it was too much, just too much, and fell asleep while doing so. Shippo silently comforted her, as she cried into his chest. It was the most and best that he could do for all the years that he had known her, pampering him, teaching him and every bringing him up even though the time period was so short. She was at least there all the time when he needed her and he could do the same right now.

When she was deep in slumber, he carried her to the bed, tucking her in as he silently went to the other end of the room where he would not disturb her yet be able to keep an eye on her. He had to call to Sesshoumaru to tell him of what had happened, for leaving their company so suddenly and leaving everything to him.

For two weeks Shippo stayed with her before flying off again, his task of looking over Kagome was taken over by Sesshoumaru arrival, being informed on the details of her situation. He was as always with a face of indifference, dismissing Shippo with a silent nod after some strict instructions. Kagome, a priestess that he actually acknowledges now reduced to this pile of mess. Had it not been for 'love' she would not have ended up like this.

He sympathizes with her, remaining strong and silent as he sat down beside of her regarding her. They had known each other for so long and she had long ago earned his respect for her. The least he could do for her after she had saved his former human ward so many times was to help her through with her current situation, though he do admit being fond of her in a more brotherly way.

He will stand by her for now, taking turn with the fox cub to watch over her until she was strong enough. He awkwardly patted her back gently when she cried on him, telling him what happened all over again as he silently took it all in. The first was his stupid half brother, and now another kitsune. The poor miko, such a fate she had to face. Silently he shook his head at her, but it was not seen by anyone.

Poor guardian miko.

* * *

A/N: Thought I would try out something new to pass the time, and run on my creative flow. This story was created long ago, just that it was sitting there and I dug it up from my drawer one fine day. Enjoy, tell me how it is.


	2. The End

**Inuyasha / Yu Yu Hakusho**

**I Don't Care**

**Chapter 2: The End**

It took her months to get back onto her feet at least, feeling somewhat more or less herself again. However, from time to time, she would feel the need to cry as she thought about what had happened and the scene that will sometimes flash through her mind.

Such a fool his was that Shuichi Minamino, or was it Youko Kurama. Such a fool he was, to let such a mistake happen, and for her to slip through his grasp. For months he searched for her despite the stress he was getting from his own work position being given a raise in not just money but also in position within his step-father's company again.

Since she had left, he had been trying to gather news of Kagome but with much failure. Even if he was successful, the news were old and she was never there when he followed it. He was not one to give up, but it was tiring, even Koenma much of a fool and annoyance he was, was of not much help at all, not even Botan.

When news got out that his girlfriend had disappeared on him, many of the girls who heard of him started to try their luck in being his new girlfriend. Just to sleep with him once even was what most girls' wishes for, so that they could brag about it. He avoided them like a plague, but they did not care.

He misses her deeply, he would give anything in the world to just be together with her again, wanting more than anything else to just undo that day, his greatest regret, even to his kitsune pride. How great the infamous Bandit Thief of Makai to fall to the hands of _love_. Even as to resort to hiring detectives to track her down by all possible means, how pathetic he had became.

Sesshoumaru and Shippo were the only ones who knows of her location and no one else. They would often check in on her, not letting her out of their radar despite of their range in distance. She remained ahead by the many detectives, elusive and evasive throughout her journey. Even writing as a hobby, while she helps to manage Sesshoumaru and Shippo's other investment in the lines of hotels and resort. She was of course getting paid to do so by them yet though it was not much as in comparison to what both the demons made, it at least was still a good sum of money.

Enough so for her to even start in her investment with the two demons. They hold positions both in Ningenkai and Makai equally as powerful in fact. She was glad at least to remain on the neutral fence. As she sent her first novel to be published after months of weeping, it was in the progress of being edited and checked through by the main manager before it was sent out for printing. Never had she thought she will ever write a book of a feudal era love story, where most of which she had experienced and remembered.

The story easily disguised in the packaging of a novel, was also part of her story which she had twisted in various ways to conceal the horrible dark truth behind it all. She cried quite a few times while writing it in fact, the tears that smudged off some of her words as she wrote it. Her heart ached all over again from both the memories of the past and present.

As she set aside her pen and paper to close her eyes, she was tired oh so tired all of a sudden as she poured for herself a cup of tea. She was in one of Sesshoumaru and Shippo's venture in the line of hotel and resort, they had stationed her there for these few days or weeks depending on certain circumstances. However, she was of course still travelling getting as far away from the root of her problems the root of where all those memories still remain in her mind.

* * *

A/N: Now now, be patient, you'll get to know what happens soon. Very soon, be patient. ^^ Glad that you like it, especially to you Kage Otome, Cosmic-lover and JessicaAnnCowley. Well then, the next chapter will be out soon. In the meanwhile, do tell me of what you think of this story so far. ^^ Cheers~!


	3. Tokyo, Japan

**Inuyasha / Yu Yu Hakusho**

**I Don't Care**

**Chapter 3: Tokyo, Japan**

She still managed to remain as elusive as ever, Kurama sighed as he leaned back against the plush chair of his private office, tired. How long had it been already since he last saw her. The search for her had been endless, and he was more than frustrated about it for so long a time.

Kurama sighed out heavily as leaned back further in his chair, regretting what he had done, not for the first time. He looked at his hand but set it down on the arm rest with a heavy sigh, neatening himself when he heard a knock on the door. He had been burying himself deep with work to just avoid thinking about her, his frustration and his regret.

Kagome was due to return back to Tokyo in a few more days, feeling somewhat nervous and not exactly looking forward to it. She felt herself not ready to go back there yet, not now, though both Sesshoumaru and Shippo are going to be there with her, she could not help but to feel worried still.

Shippo had told her that Sesshoumaru and he will be at the airport to pick her up personally so as to ease her nervousness of returning to the land where everything began. She was hesitant about boarding the flight back to Japan, but, Sesshoumaru and Shippo both were going to be there, so she had convinced herself to give it a fresh start again with her life, except that she was not going to fall in love any time soon.

Though the flight was long, however it did give her time to think about her next installment in book as well as a few assignments that she was recently given by her editor. She fell asleep while jotting down a few quick drafts for her new story. She had tired herself out from thinking too much as the pen that she was holding within her hand dropped onto the makeshift table.

She was awaken by the flight stewardess telling her softly about them going to land soon as she help Kagome to pack her things, also helping her to put the makeshift table up again before leaving her with a smile. This was a luxury that she was used to since she started travelling a lot more, since the time that she had been away.

As Kagome set aside her notebooks, she looked out of the window. There below her is Tokyo Japan, her birth place, the place where so many things had happened, the very place that she had been avoiding for nearly a year.

And as her plane was starting to descend down to ground, both Sesshoumaru and Shippo are waiting for her at a more private section of the airport, since they too want to keep Kagome's presence back as a surprise as long as they could, especially from a certain someone that had been trying to find her.

* * *

A/N: Ahh sorry, been busy with events and school work. .

JessicaAnnCowley : xP I like it the way it is at the moment. Erh soon? In the later few chapters? And thanks. ^^

Kage Otome : Suspense~ They are nice to work with. Well, keep letting your mind run wild with ideas. Maybe my idea of what happened may not be as good. .

Cosmic-lover : Hmm the romance, let's put it on hold for the time being? . Oh you'll know what happen soon enough in the later few chapters. xP

Rhianna224 : Is it?

Till the next chapter, stay tune folks. ^^


	4. Smooth Landing

**Inuyasha / Yu Yu Hakusho**

**I Don't Care**

**Chapter 4: Smooth Landing**

Her arrival in Japan was on time as she sat in her seat fidgeting nervously as she glanced out of the window of the plane, watching it move on the runway as she saw other vehicles and planes on the runway too.

At long last, she is finally back in Japan, she misses her family dearly, thinking about how they are right now. However she was avoiding someone, she was still not ready in her opinion. When she was told of the arrangement that was made for her, Kagome relaxed in her seat, sinking further down into it as she let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes for the moment.

Though they had assure her that they had already made private arrangements to pick her up in private, she found some sense of relief at least hearing about that from a stewardess who passed on to her the message. She never did doubted Sesshoumaru or Shippo, just the nervousness in coming back to Japan.

When she was the last one left, she was shown to another exit, being guided all the way to another section of the airport where she go through the whole immigration check before being brought to another part. She was more than relieve when she saw the familiar faces of Sesshoumaru and Shippo, and no doubt her facial expression already show her delight and relief at seeing them, they exchanged a quick glance at one another before going up to her, greeting her the usual way.

For the rest of her trip back to the more remote yet exclusive living area of Japan, both the demons escorted her, as they set her in comfortably to her temporary living arrangements. Her family would be brought out to see her soon of course, but not yet. The demons wanted to make sure that they were not being followed and tailed by a certain silver kitsune, that had caused the miko her heartache. Though they had not tell her of that situation for her sake.

Through her nervousness, she managed to fall into a light sleep as she rode in the car in silence with Sesshoumaru, Shippo and their chauffer. It was more than simple, the car, its brand already screaming out to the others of their wealth, however it was better than riding in a limo where they would really catch unwanted attentions from a certain someone as well as the media and public.

So far for her return back to Japan, everything has been going very smoothly and she did not have to worry at all over meeting another. Instead, she felt more relax in both the aged demons who had been with her for over a long period of time, even having gone through battles with her in the Feudal Era.

She, Kagome Higurashi is the on that kept them together after so many years, waiting for the right time before they seek her out again when she is back for good in the proper time that she belongs to. Though she found it odd of never seeing demons in her time, she found out the reason why on the day that she reunited back with the two demons that now sat each at her sides. Knowing that they are there for her even through the ages of time, she felt a relief and security with them. At least they are the few that she could depend on and not expect a betrayal from them at all.

* * *

A/N: Been busy with my school second last final project for this semester. And having to face a lot of issues within two teams is so dramatic. xP

Thanks for reviewing!!! Yes I know I have a lot of cliffhangers at some points, so enjoy it and let your imagination run wild while you wait for the new chapter. xD

JessicaAnnCowley : xP Yes I know~! Hurhurhur, its good to wonder, but not too much at times. Thank you, I will try my best! And thanks for the review too~! xD

Cosmic-lover : Yup, and hopefully I did not portray them to be out of character too. . Though thanks for the comment and review! xD

chibi-dono15 : Thank you~! xD Updating when I can~~~

la canelle : Just in time too~~~ =D

And to all of you reading this fanfiction, enjoy~! =D


End file.
